Organic contaminants within a hard disk drive (HDD) can cause the HDD to fail. For example, airborne contaminants such as but not limited to siloxanes and organo-metallics can decompose within the HDD and affect the writing and/or reading of data.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.